The wedding night
by LoveABCFamily
Summary: This is a Victoria/Albert story. It is set just after Victoria and Lord M parted in the hallway. There are 3 to 4 chapters planned if you enjoy it. There are some great period authors out there and I find it difficult at times to adjust my writing to that era, so forgive me in advance. The story is rated M for the wedding night chapter. Mature readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Victoria/Albert story. Itis set just after Victoria and Lord M parted in the hallway. There are 3 to 4 chapters planned if you enjoy it. There are some great period authors out there and I find it difficult at times to adjust my writing to that era, so forgive me in advance. The story is rated M for the wedding night chapter. Mature readers only, please.**

As Victoria lay in the warm water, she closed her eyes and relived the moment she became a wife. A feeling of warmth rushed through her body as she recalled Albert's piercing blue eyes looking at her with a mixture of admiration, love and fear in that  
beautiful, haunted face. How she had longed for that moment during the past 6 weeks. Now it had finally happened and she could not be more overjoyed.

"Would your Majesty like your hair up or down?" Victoria opened her eyes with the slightest hint of irritation as her thoughts were interrupted by Skerret's soft voice.

"I want it down, Skerret" Victoria had a flashback to the day in the woods, when her hat flew off and Albert had looked at her with eyes full of desire. That was the first time she had felt he had looked at her as a woman rather than a child needing to  
be scolded.

As Skerret brushed Victoria's hair, Lehzen unwrapped a little box.

"Your Majesty, this is the latest scented soap to have arrived from Paris. I...forgive me...I thought it may be fitting for tonight..." Lehzen stuttered and blushed.

Victoria smiled and placed her small hand on top of her confidante's larger one "Thank you Lehzen, it smells divine."

Lehzen exhaled in relief and quietly lathered the soap in her hands, before gently massaging it into the Queen's shoulders.

Victoria closed her eyes again and slowly brushed her fingers along her left cheek. This was the spot where she had been kissed by "her Lord M" for the first and last time just a short while ago. With the tiniest hint of sadness, she was able to see clearly  
now that William was not like the rooks of Brocket Hall that mated for life. This evening she had seen the longing in his eyes and the despair etched behind them. If she hadn't been madly in love with Albert, she would have considered dropping everything  
there and then and eloping into the night with her Prime Minister. How often had she dreamed of his lips touching her? Yet when they finally did, the only thought in her mind had been the broody face of her husband and how she was missing him already.  
Without looking back she had raced up the stairs into her chambers and into the scented water of her bath.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and all three women jumped. Victoria tried to cover her modesty as much as possible. Could it be Albert already? All three women looked relieved to see that if was the Duchess of Kent.

"Drina, my darling, I hardly got a chance to speak with you today." The Duchess sat next to the bathtub.

Irritation flared-up in the Queen's face "Mama, what are you doing here? As you can see, I am busy."

Used to see that expression on her daughter's face, the Duchess was not fazed. She raised her hand and dismissed Lehzen and Skerret. "I need some time alone with the Queen." The servants retreated.

"What is it Mama, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Victoria looked angry.

The Duchess took hold of her daughter's hands "Drina, I feel like we never spoke of your duties as a wife. Before you consummate your marriage, I feel it is my duty to explain what is about to happen."

"Mama, really! There is no need for any explaining." Victoria countered, but not sounding as angry as before. Truth be told, she did have a general idea of what was about to happen, but she was also apprehensive and hearing her mother out might help.  
Not that her mother had any plans of leaving before saying what was on her mind.

"Drina, you are the Queen. As of today you are also a wife. Your husband might be your subject, however within the confines of your bedroom, he will expect you to obey him, even if this means that you do not find it enjoyable."

Victoria's eyes opened slightly at her mother's remarks. The Duchess squeezed her hand.

"I used to close my eyes and think about my roses in the garden when I was with your father. Luckily it never lasted long and he would soon retreat into his chambers and I could get my well-deserved sleep.

Victoria blinked twice "Is that what I am supposed to do Mama? Close my eyes and think about flowers?"

The Duchess patted her hand "I wish it was that easy my dear child. As you lay with Albert tonight, you will feel pain. That is normal and it might continue for some weeks as your body adjusts. But fear not, my darling Drina, at some point the discomfort  
will pass and you will be able to do your duty with your eyes closed. It will be over quickly and hopefully you will be with child soon and will not have to endure laying with your husband for some months."

Victoria looked at her mother with a horrified expression "Mama, I have just wed Albert. I am hoping that it will be some time until I am with child."

The Duchess stroked her daughter's cheek "The faster you produce an heir, the safer we all will be."

Victoria shuddered at the thought and covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. Her mother stroked her hair.

"You are tired, Drina. It has been a long day. I have done my best to shield you from everything, yet it does not seem that you appreciated it. I have only ever wanted what is best for you. Tonight I will not be able to protect you." She kissed her daughter's  
forehead "Be brave my dear child." With those last words the Duchess exited the bathroom.

Victoria suddenly felt tired. Her earlier anticipation had turned into trepidation. Could it really be as bad as her mother said? So far she had felt her stomach flurry each time Albert had kissed her and her whole body had felt the need to get closer  
and be absorbed by him. Now her mother made it sound like it was a terrible deed. Victoria let out a loud sigh as she lifted herself out of the water and into the towel Lehzen was holding out for her.

In the mean time, Albert was consumed in his own thoughts...

 _ **This is only my second fanfiction and I hope that you will enjoy. I was thinking of writing a story about Victoria and Lord M as I love them together. Yet, it felt like there was a lack of Victoria/Albert stories out there and I think that they are adorable as well and deserve a story. If you like it and would like a next chapter, I will dwell a bit into Albert's mind and what he is thinking about before his wedding night. Please review and let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews and follows. I would have liked to have posted an update a few days ago, yet work got too busy. The story continues with HRH Albert and his take on his impending wedding night. I had to make a small adjustment to the setting as I hadn't realized that the couple had departed to Windsor after Victoria said goodbye to Lord M. Therefore the current setting will be Buckingham Palace**.

Albert stood in front of a full length mirror and ran his hand across his face. He wondered if he should have Lohlein shave him again. In the end he decided against it.

"Was moechten Ihre Hoheit fuer die Nacht anziehen?"

"Speak English, Lohlein!" Albert said sharply.

"Please pardon me your Royal Highness" Lohlein said in heavily accented English. "Would you like to wear your night clothes, sir?"

A look of irritation flashed across the Prince's gaunt face "Of course not, Lohlein, do you really think I will walk halfway across the palace in my night clothes? I shall just require your assistance in removing my coat and tie."

"Very well, mein Herr" Lohlein bowed discreetly.

"Also, Lohlein, please make arrangements for my belongings to be delivered to her Majesty's chambers in the morning. I will be staying there from now onward."

Lohlein helped the Prince out of the ceremonial coat and presented him with a pair of more comfortable shoes. Albert slipped his feet into them.

"You can retire for the night, Lohlein. I will not require your service until tomorrow."

Lohlein bowed as he retreated towards the door "As you desire, your Royal Highness."

Alone for the time being, Albert took a seat at his desk and removed a small key from his pocket, which he used to open the small box containing his personal correspondence. He picked-up some loose pages and chuckled to himself as he read the notes from his night with Gretchen for the tenth time. How much had he longed for this day in the past two months. Now that he had finally wed his dear Victoria, he was suddenly filled with anxiety. He so much longed to please his wife in every possible way, yet this was the one area he most definitely lacked the necessary experience.

"My dear brother, I surely hope that Gretchen left you with more than those notes." Albert jumped at the voice of Ernst behind him. He blushed furiously and hastily shoved the notes back into the box.

"What are you doing here, Ernst? I did not call for you and I am sure you would prefer another sort of company on the night of my wedding." Albert said angrily.

Ernst just laughed, sat on a chaise nearby and crossed his legs as he lit a cigarette.

"As if I would let my baby brother into the den of the lioness completely unprepared. I trust that my dear Gretchen was of service?"

Albert blushed even further "I did not lay with her Ernst, we just talked."

Ernst let in a loud gasp "Do you know how much that tart cost me Albert? I paid her just to talk? Did you at least have her undress? Do you know what is down there?"

Albert jumped at his brother's crudeness "Get out of my chambers Ernst! I will not lower myself to your standards. What happened between Gretchen and myself does not require your knowledge. Neither do I desire to discuss my private life regarding my marriage with you."

Ernst clicked his tongue "Look at my baby brother. Getting too big for his shoes already. Now that he has officially become the Queens's subject. I hope that you will not lose your manhood in the process."

"Raus!" Albert slipped into his native German and pointed at the door in rage. Ernst bowed mockingly and retreated towards the door "Viel Glueck, Bruder! Make me proud."

Albert paced the room in rage. How dare his brother make fun of him? Especially on a night like this. It was true that he was not versed in such matters. However it had been by choice, not because he did not have enough offers from willing women during his travels. He had had first-hand experience on the consequences that the lust for flesh had on a family. Both his father and his mother had succumbed to it and Ernst and himself had suffered the consequences. While his brother may have chosen to follow the same path as their parents, Albert had vowed that when the time came, he would give himself to the woman he loved. This did not mean that he did not appreciate what Gretchen had taught him, although he had been extremely embarrassed when she disrobed in order to explain in more detail, The only naked women Albert had seen thus far had been the Rubens his wife so detested. The older Gretchen however, had put him at so much ease that although he never touched her, he had left that house of ill repute filled with much more knowledge than he had anticipated, for which he would forever be thankful.

He jumped as he heard knock on the door.

"Enter!" He said more forcefully than he wanted. It was Penge.

"The Queen has asked that you join her in her private chambers." The older man tried to keep his distaste under a carefully polished surface. He never saw the day coming in which a German sausage would take his virgin Queen. He was tired of the Germans and tired of the Coburgs taking over his palace with their stuck-up servants and their distaste for English food. That was but for one, as he fondly thought about the dresser of King Leopold's second wife.

"I have taken the liberty of asking the servants to prepare the room next to the Queen's to be used as your Royal Highness' bedroom." Penge bowed towards the prince.

Albert shook his head "Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I will be sharing the bedroom with her Majesty. I only require the dressing room and I have already instructed Lohlein to move my belongings in the morning."

Penge looked towards the ceiling. That was all he needed. The German was already disrupting the established protocol in the royal household. What savages these people were. With some form of glee he thought about Lehzen and how outraged she would react to these news. They were her people in the end, yet he was sure that the old hag would not be too satisfied at being cast to the side.

"As you wish, your Royal Highness. Would you allow me to escort you to your new chambers?"

Albert nodded and followed the older man through the corridors of the palace. He was not immune to the glances shot at him from various servants he passed. He wrung his hands nervously as they arrived at the door to Victoria's private chambers. Penge lifted his hand towards the big brass handle, but the prince stopped him.

"That will be all for tonight, Penge, I will find my way from here."

Penge bowed "Very well, your Royal Highness". He retreated.

Albert took a deep breath and opened the door to the blue sitting room. With new found resolve he walked towards the door to Victoria's bedroom and softly knocked on the door before opening it. He stood transfixed for a second and stared at the beauty that was his wife, sitting on that enormous bed, so small her frame that her feet didn't even touch the ground. Her hair was hanging loose past her shoulders and in her white night gown looking at him shyly through those clear blue eyes, she could not have looked more regal. Albert closed the door behind him and approached Victoria. As he stood close to her he could see her eyes darting across his face, searching for any signs of emotion. He smiled softly at her.

"Can I get you anything? Some Madeira perhaps?" Victoria whispered nervously.

He shook his head.

"I am not thirsty" He whispered back.

Victoria nodded "No Madeira?"

Albert smiled at his wife "No Madeira."

He lowered his lips towards her mouth and kissed her softly. Victoria leaned back and together they lay on the bed. As he broke the kiss, Victoria ran her hand slowly across his face "Albert". The word was a whisper, yet it was filled with so much love that Albert's heart contracted. He pulled a strand of hair from her face. "Victoria" he whispered back. He kissed her again, all his nervousness suddenly gone. As if suddenly remembering, he got off the bed and pulled Victoria to her feet. She looked at him, a look of panic briefly crossing her face before replacing it by a look of confusion.

"Albert, what are you doing? You do not wish to be in the bed?"

He kissed her briefly on the lips.

"There is nothing I want more, my darling wife. But first, I must do something."

With that he pulled Victoria towards the door. Victoria resisted.

"Albert, I cannot go out there. I am in a state of undress."

He placed a finger on her lips "Trust me." He whispered.

He opened the doors to the sitting room and closed them behind them. Gently he placed his hands around Victoria's waist, before picking her up in his arms. Victoria gave a small shriek and he looked at her lovingly.

"Mein Lieb, eines Tages werde ich Dich ueber den Eingang von Rosenau tragen. Bis dahin, wird dieses reichen muessen."

Victoria smiled at the language of her childhood "I will make sure that one day you will carry me over the threshold of the Rosenau, my dear Albert."

Albert placed his lips on hers as he pried the door open with his back.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I will try and update soon. Let me know what you think. Your reviews mean the world to me.**


End file.
